


some assembly required

by thespiansparkle



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiansparkle/pseuds/thespiansparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sunny day out on the water is bound to put anyone in the mood--especially if they've been trying to hide their crushes for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some assembly required

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for @mxjoyride a little ways back--but then that Lego segment on the Finn Balor special happened & this couldn't stay a secret e-mail fic any longer. These two are the actual cutest & I suspect there's more to come. A post-Lego series, perhaps.
> 
> Amanda you are as ever a treasure & the world's most encouraging filth elder.

When they look back on that day, neither of them can really figure out who, exactly, started it.

They’d been collapsed on the grass near the water where they’d been kayaking, eating the food they’d brought with them—and on top of that, CJ had had to head out early & left half of a six-pack behind, and Finn could scarcely let it go to waste, right? Finn didn’t want to be greedy, but Sami insisted each time Finn offered that he really was fine, didn’t need one, Finn should go right ahead.

Finn was full of questions, too, eyes wide and smile wider, chattering quicker with each empty bottle—did Sami really not drink at all? Never had? Had he ever wanted to? Had he ever tasted anything? 

“You know,” Finn said, after one of these rapid-fire question rounds, “at any point you can invite me to kindly shut the fuck up, yeah?”

Sami laughed. “I really don’t mind you asking, you know. Most people kinda dance around it. The directness is, I don’t know, it’s kinda refreshing.”

“I am direct,” Finn acknowledged, finishing the last of the final bottle. “It’s part of my charm.”

Sami had to bite back a litany of replies about how that was hardly the biggest part of Finn’s charm, but the light flush that spread across Sami’s cheeks as he sat quietly said a lot.

Finn hesitated for a moment, then moved a bit closer, as close to Sami’s side as he could get without outright cuddling.

“This was awesome,” Finn said, sincerely, that huge smile spreading across his face, “thanks for asking me along.”

Sami slung an arm around Finn’s shoulders, trying for all the world to act like it was a casual thing, though the little flutter in his chest suggested it was anything but.

“Anytime, man, glad you came along!” Sami replied, a little too brightly, staring just a little too long and then looking away.

They sat for a few seconds like that, Sami’s arm around Finn’s shoulders, not quite making eye contact, before Finn breathed “ah, fuck it” and leaned in, just as Sami muttered “hell with this” and leaned in from his side, crashing lips together in a clumsy, teeth-filled kiss that should’ve been painful but somehow wasn’t.

They pulled apart after a moment, both breathing harder than they wanted to admit for such a brief clumsy thing, both laughing breathlessly.

“You like the directness, huh?” Finn asked, hopefully.

“Yeah,” Sami said, sliding his hand slowly down Finn’s back, “yeah, it suits you.”

“Can you please fucking take me home with you then?” Finn replied, voice lowering to almost a growl, the effect surprisingly unspoiled by the huge grin on his face.

“Ask me nice,” Sami teased, but that was quickly lost to a gasp as Finn gripped his waist hard and kissed him again, bruising and aggressive.

“I said please,” Finn said when he pulled back, hands still gripping hard on Sami’s waist.

“You can still ask nicer than that,” Sami admonished, feeling a little spark of power at how wide Finn’s eyes got at that sudden scolding.

“Please please please,” Finn said, as sweet as he could manage, smiling and half-giggling, “please, Sami?”

“That’s much better. It’s a good thing you drove over with me, huh?” Sami said, trying to sound far cockier than he felt, every nerve in his body on high alert, half-weighing the odds of getting caught if he blew Finn right here and now.

Finn didn’t really reply, just set about gathering their things together quickly, arms overflowing with empty bottles and towels and supplies, looking like a comedy act, so eager was he to get to Sami’s car and get to Sami’s place and, Finn thought, get naked, ideally get Sami naked too, but Finn figured that was one of those “one step at a time” sort of things.

“Can I give you a hand?” Sami asked, and Finn’s mouth ran roughshod ahead of his brain as he replied “If that’s your thing, yeah, but I had some other ideas in mind,” feeling his face heat up a bit at the brazenness of that statement, feeling flooded with relief when Sami laughed loud & long.

“That makes two of us,” Sami said, tongue feeling too big for his mouth, clichéd responses all that sprung to mind as he grabbed the last few things Finn couldn’t pick up and scurried, yes, scurried, to the car.

* * * *

The car ride had flown by on the way over that morning, but in the fading light of the afternoon it felt like a small lifetime, both of them wondering desperately what was okay to do and what wasn’t, could they touch, could they kiss, could they…

Finn was bolder and slowly crept a playfully predatory hand up Sami’s leg, and Sami didn’t move to stop him, though he flinched a bit when Finn brushed his knee.

“Careful,” Sami says, a little giggly, “I’m driving.”

“I can see that,” Finn retorts, “and I barely touched you!”

“I’ve got ticklish knees,” Sami mumbles, flushing a bit, and Finn’s smile went back to full-blast, Sami could feel the power of it without even looking at him.

“Any other fun little spots I should know about, huh?” Finn asks, far too eagerly, and Sami smirked.

“I’ll never tell,” Sami says, sing-song, “guess you’ll have to find them all yourself.”

Finn puts on a feigned pout, flopping back in his seat, trying to act as though his head wasn’t absolutely spinning at the idea of searching Sami’s body with fingers and teeth and tongue, embarrassed at the shot of sparkling need that little tease had shot straight to his cock, concentrating all his energy on not whimpering out loud.

“You’re awfully quiet all of a sudden,” Sami says, sounding a bit worried.

“Yeah, well, keeping myself from blowing you in the car takes some focus,” Finn shoots back, and really, Sami had said he liked Finn’s directness but Finn was fairly certain he was pushing up against the limits of said enjoyment, judging by the bright red flush that spread itself across Sami’s cheeks at that statement. 

Finn would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that there was little more he enjoyed more than testing limits, than pushing too much, seeing how much he could get away with and just how much he could get in reply, and the look on Sami’s face was offering him all sorts of promise for what he might have in store when they got home.

“You’re a little brat, aren’t you?” Sami says, a little hitch in his voice, and Finn couldn’t hold back a moan at the sound of that from Sami.

“What if I am?” Finn asks, knowing full well how he sounded, how needy, how hopeful, but something about being around Sami made him want to play, made him feel safe and desperate all at once, finally not holding back that slow-burning crush anymore and just—

“We’re here,” Sami says, which wasn’t nearly a satisfying enough answer to Finn’s question, but the sudden hard, bruising kiss Sami leaned over and pressed against Finn’s mouth stood in for an answer for the moment, Finn groping back clumsily anywhere he could get his hands, flushing hot at the needy little sound that tore from his lips when Sami pulled away.

“Please let’s just get inside,” Finn breathes, and Sami nods, dropping his keys at least twice on the very short walk between the parking lot and the door to the apartment, and on the second drop Finn couldn’t resist smacking Sami on the ass, resulting in a very delightful squeal.

After an embarrassing amount of attempts to unlock the door—Sami’s hands shaky, sure, but the two of them also just couldn’t stop giggling and it was making it challenging to actually accomplish anything—they fairly tumble through it, Finn making a beeline for the couch and flopping onto it on his back, kicking off his sandals as he does.

“The bedroom’s over there,” Sami says, dryly.

“Wanna make out on your couch first,” Finn replies, grinning, “come on, it’ll be fun!”

Sami can’t resist an enticingly wriggly Finn and pounces on top of him, and the two of them start kissing in earnest, Finn’s hands tangling in Sami’s hair and Sami sliding hands down Finn’s sides, sneaking them under his shirt to touch the warm flushed skin of his abs, Finn letting out a little squeak when Sami does.

“What!” Sami says, mocking Finn’s earlier tone, “I barely touched you!”

Finn only tries to kiss back harder and deeper, squeaking helplessly into Sami’s mouth when he repeated the gesture.

“Ticklish?” Sami asks, grinning.

“Sort of?” Finn replies, blushing.

“Sort of?” Sami repeats back to him. “That doesn’t sound sort of.”

“Yeah. It’s…sometimes, yeah, I mean not really, I’m not usually ticklish, so, no, mostly no, but sometimes if I’m all sort of wound up I get ticklish here and there, so, sort of yes?” Finn says, aware he’s absolutely babbling.

“You seem a little wound up right now, yeah,” Sami says, smiling, tickling a little more deliberately, and Finn went into a delighted little giggle fit, thrashing under Sami, and slipping his hands under Sami’s shirt in return, trying to tickle back, resulting in an equally thrashing, giggly Sami.

“What’s wrong, Sami?” Finn taunts, “are you ticklish?”

“I definitely am!” Sami squeals, happily, “stop!”

“What if I don’t, huh, what happens if I don’t?” Finn says, amazed at how easily he fell back into that bratty mode where Sami was concerned, more than a little embarrassed at just how badly he wanted Sami to get him back, make him apologize, knock him down any way he could.

Sami leans his mouth very close to Finn’s ear and whispers, sort of growly and rumbling just right through Finn’s nerves, “If you don’t? I get to make you very, very sorry,” and now neither of them were tickling anymore, just grabbing and squeezing and kissing clumsy and sloppy, kisses landing anywhere they could, Finn grinding up and grabbing at Sami’s ass as Sami pushes down against him.

“You couldn’t make me sorry,” Finn gasps, the words feeling false in his mouth as Sami’s tongue trailed a teasing pattern down the side of his neck, fluttering against the pulse point there.

“Yeah, I could,” Sami chuckles into Finn’s skin, “you’re easy, I think,” sinking his teeth into Finn’s neck as he finished talking, Finn letting out a gorgeous stream of curses and arching up off the couch, tilting his head for moremoremore.

“Oh Sami fuck please,” Finn says, knowing he shouldn’t break so easily, shouldn’t beg so quickly, but he wanted, needed, fucking craved so much more than this slow tease, needing Sami to make him sorry, needing Sami to make him beg even more, needing Sami, just Sami, endlessly Sami.

“Like I said,” Sami whispers, mouthing kisses across Finn’s neck to the other side, “easy,” and he bites down hard there for good measure before sitting back up.

If Sami had thought about it much, it would have surprised him too how easily he was able to slip into such a commanding role, how much Finn’s behavior filled him with tremendous fondness, really, made him want to give Finn whatever he wanted, and knowing that right now what Finn wanted was to be knocked down, taken down, it was vibrating all over him, shockwaves of want radiating from his skin. But it was all clicking just right in his head, giving him all the right sensations, and he was only too happy to please Finn this way, to give Finn this, whatever he needed.

“Are we done on the couch, then?” Sami says, as though he’s really considering it, and Finn nodded almost fast enough to hurt himself, trying to still sound steady but knowing he was anything but.

“If you want,” Finn says, “I guess I could find it in my heart to go to bed with you. Maybe you could actually do something to make me sorry in there, though I doubt it.”

Finn actually shivered at the look on Sami’s face at that, an intensely knowing look, a look that said he knew all of Finn’s little secrets and hidden weaknesses and that he was entirely prepared to take advantage of each and every one till Finn cried mercy (and, probably, kiss him silly in between).

At least, Finn hoped that’s what that look said.

“Want to find out?” Sami asks, climbing off Finn and starting to shrug off his t-shirt as he walked coolly toward the bedroom, hearing the thud as Finn fell off the couch in his eagerness to follow.

Sami starts laughing at the sound of the thud and Finn’s muffled stream of cursing—he couldn’t help it, he’s not sure the couch can really go fuck itself, and Finn’s eagerness is frankly adorable.

Suddenly he feels hands on his shoulders and Finn yelping “here I come!” and before Sami can process much, Finn’s legs wrap around his waist.

“Are you seriously—“

“Carry me!” Finn demands, right into Sami’s ear, and Sami squeals and giggles at the sensation.

He swears he can feel Finn lighting up without having to see him.

“Ooh,” Finn says, cheerfully, “did I find another one of those fun spots?”

“Yeah,” Sami says, feeling his cheeks heat up, but not really seeing much of a point in lying.

Finn doesn’t really answer as Sami continues half-stumbling to the bedroom, but he starts planting kisses all over Sami’s ear and giggling into it, and it’s all Sami can do not to drop Finn till they get in there.

“Go on,” Sami says, turning his back to the bed so Finn can flop onto it, grinning at him in the mirror across from the foot of the bed (Finn isn’t thinking about that, no, no he can’t do that right now, not pressed up against Sami’s back as he is).

Finn shows no real sign of letting go, though, so Sami has to reach back and try to tickle at his stomach to get him to move.

“Not ticklish there now!” Finn says, enjoying every moment of brattiness he can squeeze out, but that’s quickly lost to a screech of “NO!” as Sami grabs at his ankle to try to untangle his legs.

Now it’s Sami’s turn to grin smugly—Finn can catch the reflection in the mirror and knows Sami can see his panicky eyes and nervous smile.

“Let go,” Sami says, calmly.

“Make me!” Finn says, wrapping tighter, arms locked around Sami’s neck as he tries, subtly, to pull his ankle away from Sami’s grip.

Sami only tightens said grip and replies, “If you insist,” and Finn is already giggling and nuzzling against Sami’s neck and ear and saying “no, no!” before Sami touches his foot. 

When Sami makes contact, though, Finn _howls_ , absolutely howls, and thrashes so hard he takes Sami down with him, landing on the bed with Sami on top of him, still holding Finn’s ankle and softly tickling Finn’s foot.

“No! Sami no! Sami stop!” Finn says, trying to sound very tough, but the sea of sweet, high giggles the words are floating in somehow spoils that effect.

Finn is still mouthing at Sami’s ear through this, now more of a defensive maneuver, and Sami is moaning and giggling himself, and this is really a fairly ridiculously cuddly mess that they’ve landed in—Finn wrapped around Sami like a clinging vine, Sami holding Finn’s leg. Sami’s fingers brush against Finn’s toes and Finn starts slamming his hand against the bed.

“I give! I’m tapping!” Finn begs, gasping the words between louder giggles, thrashing harder than ever, “fuck, please, no more!”

As delightful as all that giggling and squirming is, Sami decides to have mercy and releases Finn’s leg, and sits up slightly so Finn can slip out from under him, panting.

“Still don’t think I can make you sorry?” Sami says, rolling over on his side so he can look at Finn.

Finn gives him that huge dazzling grin in reply, a few residual giggles still spilling out. 

“Tickling,” Finn says, as seriously as he can muster, “is cheating. You didn’t say you would cheat.”

“And you said you weren’t ticklish,” Sami replies, and Finn at least has the good grace to blush.

Sami knows that the last thing he should do is reward Finn, but he’s so flushed and breathless, chest heaving, and Sami can’t possibly resist. He pulls Finn to him, abruptly enough to make Finn gasp, and kisses his mouth roughly, hand firm behind Finn’s head, and he swears it’s like he feels Finn melt, surrendering against him.

Sami is really almost astounded by how completely he feels Finn shift in his grasp, how utterly malleable Finn has become pressed up against him, not a trace of that insistent playful brattiness coming through. Finn is all raw open need, quietly desperate in the way he’s kissing Sami back, little whimpers slipping between their lips every time Sami pulls back for air.

When Sami pauses just a little longer—long enough to look into Finn’s eyes—Finn has the hugest, most dazed grin Sami has ever seen, his eyes glazed but glowing.

“Holy shit,” Finn says, nearly reverently. “Sami, you…”

Sami grins right back, trying not to feel too cocky, although the worshipful look in Finn’s eyes is addictive.

“Yeah?” Sami says, kissing Finn again, shorter but rougher, and this time when they break apart Finn actually whines.

Sami isn’t really used to anyone looking at him like this. He has to admit he could very easily get used to the sensation.

“Sami,” Finn moans—well, whines, really—“Sami, please, please please?”

“Please what, huh, you gonna play nice now, little brat?” Sami asks, taunting a little more than he normally might, but the little shiver that he can feel run through Finn tells him it was the right choice.

“Yes, please, Sami, what do you want, I’ll do anything,” Finn says, and Sami can tell from the way the words fall out of Finn’s mouth that Finn isn’t entirely used to the way they feel, like they’re catching and tripping up on his tongue, and Sami wants to cherish that sensation.

“What do I want?” Sami says, trying to make it sound more like a taunt and less like he hadn’t really imagined Finn surrendering so easily.

“Yeah,” Finn sighs, mouthing at Sami’s ear between words, making Sami shudder and giggle breathlessly, “tell me, please, you win, I’m sorry,” and Finn nips down behind Sami’s ear, finding a spot that seemed to draw a particularly loud gasp and Sami curses short and sharp in Arabic.

“I want…I want to fuck you,” Sami groans, as Finn continues nipping and sucking a line of marks down Sami’s neck across his collarbone, feeling Finn gasp when Sami says it, “but first, ah, fuck, Finn, lemme blow you, please?”

Finn laughs at that, a shaky sound that comes from deep in his gut, leaning back off Sami’s neck to look at him.

“I thought you were gonna make me sorry,” Finn says, and Sami hears that touch of willfulness starting back into Finn’s tone and manages a grin.

“Didn’t say I’d let you come, did I?” Sami says, knowing in his heart that he doesn’t mean it at all, but it has the desired effect, making Finn’s eyes go wide and alarmed and—yes, there’s a little bit of extra excitement in there, too, mingling in beautifully.

“…You wouldn’t,” Finn says as he shimmies his shorts off—Sami isn’t in the least surprised to see that Finn evidently favors “neither” in the “boxers or briefs?” debate—and lays out on the bed flat on his back, spreading his legs just enough that the muscles in his thighs flex and tremble a bit. (Finn is, if nothing else, acutely aware of how lovely he looks on display, and is not and never has been above flaunting it.)

“Try me,” Sami says, with a confidence he doesn’t feel, licking his lips involuntarily at the sight in front of him, Finn leaning back against the pillows and already clearly more than ready for Sami’s mouth. Sami makes quick work of his own shorts and underwear and climbs on top of Finn, straddling him, and gives him a long, slow kiss, one that makes Finn moan and arch up against Sami.

“Keep your arms above your head,” Sami hisses when he pulls back, and Finn obediently stretches his arms up, gripping the headboard tightly, the motion pulling the muscles of his torso even more taut than usual.

Sami starts kissing at Finn’s neck now, slow and leisurely, licking long shivery trails against his skin, Finn so deliciously responsive and noisy with each one, satisfied little cries letting Sami know when he’s hit a sweet spot. Sami bares his teeth at Finn a bit and Finn lets out the most delighted giggle, whispering, “yeah, I like that too, go ahead,” and Sami starts to nibble tentatively at first and then harder when Finn presses up against him, hands still on the headboard but arms starting to tremble. Sami slowly continues sliding down Finn’s body, trailing the kisses and bites lower as he goes.

When Sami’s teeth and tongue find their way to Finn’s nipples, Finn arches up even harder and lets out a loud juicy “ah, FUCK!” that makes Sami start back for a moment, eyes widening with concern.

“No, no,” Finn says, quickly, “no, it’s good, it’s so good,” and Sami tilts his head and smirks before blowing a little puff of air against the damp skin of Finn’s chest, making Finn squeal.

“Is that good?” Sami teases, now alternately licking softly at Finn’s nipples (making him moan) and blowing air over the damp trails, and Finn is thrashing and squealing happily underneath him, the writhing feeling glorious for them both, and really, at this point it’s hard to tell who’s giggling more. 

“You’re mean!” Finn gasps, sounding absolutely thrilled, “you’re awful!”

“No,” Sami says, grinning, “awful would be if I did this—“ and Sami suddenly blows a raspberry right against Finn’s abs, and the sensation is so tingly and abrupt that Finn shrieks and almost bucks Sami off, his arms coming off the headboard to try to shove Sami’s head away.

“Fucking bastard!” Finn manages to gasp once he’s recovered, “how old are you?!,” the huge grin on his face belying his attempts to sound angry.

“Was that another one of those sort of ticklish things?” Sami asks, tilting his head, the very portrait of wide-eyed innocence, and Finn can’t help but surrender again, hands over his face and giggling helplessly.

“I don’t know what it was,” Finn squeaks, a little hysterical, “but if you ever tell anyone about that, I swear to God…”

“Never,” Sami says, solemnly, eyes sparkling, “besides, you should’ve seen Adrian when I tried that on him…” and Sami is kissing more firmly now, slow sucking kisses all over Finn’s abs that send fluttery butterflies of sensation starting up in Finn’s belly, and he can’t help but tangle his hands in Sami’s hair, pulling them back quickly when Sami looks up at him warningly.

“Told you to keep those hands up,” Sami says, a little bit of a growl in his voice, and Finn swallows hard and considers disobeying before slowly raising them back above his head. He’s so hard now that it’s nearly painful and Finn can feel himself growing increasingly desperate for Sami’s mouth on his cock, feeling the pleas rising up in his throat in spite of his best efforts to bite them back, to try to play even a little bit tough, but Sami’s kisses are trailing lower still and Finn can’t hold back.

“Oh Sami, Sami,” Finn groans, knuckles going white from the tightness of his grip on the headboard, the words spilling out almost unconsciously, “please, fucking please suck me, I need it, I need you, please don’t, you’re killing me, you’re a fucking tease, Sami, c’mon…”

“I’m a tease now?” Sami says, that growl still in his voice, “What, Finn, you think this is bad? I could make you scream till you’re hoarse and still not let you come, you know that?”

Finn lets out a high, shuddery wail—he honestly hadn’t thought Sami had this in him, but now, with Sami sucking and biting at his hipbones and the hollows beside them, almost ticklish thrills shooting through his body with each brush of Sami’s beard and teeth and tongue, Finn absolutely believes that Sami would leave him like this, dripping and aching with need, and Finn is fairly certain that it would kill him at this point.

“Yes, Sami, please, please, mercy, please, you can fuck me as hard as you need to, make me scream, but please fucking make me come, I need it, I need you,” Finn cries, barely recognizing the sound of his own voice, barely understanding how this had cycled multiple times now from the giggliest most playful fun to this desperate aching need, but somehow feeling that it was precisely what he’d needed.

“Oh,” Sami coos, “good boy—“ and before Finn can snap out a retort, Sami’s mouth is engulfing Finn’s cock, warm and wet, and Finn can do nothing but scream, wondering if it’s possible to actually snap the headboard he’s squeezing it so hard, concentrating all his will on not actively fucking Sami’s mouth, not shoving himself down Sami’s throat, not letting himself go completely in this gorgeous sea of sensation.

For all the world, though, it seems like Sami wants Finn to do just that, so tight is Sami’s grip on Finn’s hips, fingers digging into the hipbones so hard Finn prays they’ll bruise, Sami letting out little whimpers that Finn can feel down the whole length of his cock, and Sami pulls back just long enough to rasp “it’s OK, Finn, I can take it—“ and Finn thrusts up as soon as Sami starts sucking again, letting out a long scream of shuddering pleasure at the feeling of Sami taking him deeper into his mouth, nearly into his throat.

Finn can’t last, absolutely can’t, it’s everywhere it’s all over him shining and sparkling and “Sami-Sami-SAMI” is the last thing he hears himself say before he’s coming hard and shaking, thighs trembling and chest heaving but his hands still so tight on the headboard he’s not sure he’ll ever pry them off.

Sami rides it out with him, still gripping Finn’s hips but starting to soften a bit, Sami eventually sliding his hands down to Finn’s thighs to rub them as Sami starts to pull his mouth off of Finn’s cock, pulling off completely only when Finn is starting to twitch and let out screamy little noises. Sami releases Finn’s thighs then and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, noticing Finn’s grip on the headboard and giggling a little bit.

“Finn,” Sami says, gently, “you, uh, you can let go now.”

“Right,” Finn says, eyes closed tightly, showing no signs of movement, “will get right on that. Yes. Absolutely. Letting go. Gonna do that.”

Sami laughs and gently starts to rub Finn’s biceps, Sami’s long strong fingers releasing the tension that had built up there, and the warm massage relaxes Finn enough that his own fingers start to uncurl their grip, Finn hissing a little bit.

“Gimme,” Sami says, softly, taking one of Finn’s hands and starting to rub the fingers firmly, and Finn lets out a happy little murmur before offering Sami his other hand hopefully, eyes opening and blinking at Sami sweetly.

“That one too?” Finn asks, that grin making its way across his face again, and Sami can’t help but laugh as he switches to massaging Finn’s other hand until Finn is making happy soft noises.

“There you go,” Sami says, “good as new,” and Finn clenches and unclenches his fingers a few times before sitting himself up, shakily, leaning in to give Sami a kiss.

“I stand corrected,” Finn murmurs against Sami’s mouth, “you absolutely can make me very, very sorry. I will spread the word far and wide. And near.” 

Sami laughs at that, reaching up to rub at Finn’s hair affectionately.”

“It’ll be our secret,” Sami says, “and besides, I think there was something else you promised me?”

“Hmmm,” Finn answers, feeling as though he’s recovered enough to get just a little bit bratty, “I’m not sure I remember anything else? I think I might’ve just shot most of my brains down your throat.”

Sami laughs even louder, which makes Finn’s whole face light up.

“We’ll see if I can refresh your memory then,” Sami says, pushing Finn back onto his back and climbing on top of him, and Finn starts giggling before Sami does a thing.

“What’s so funny?” Sami asks, laughing back with him, and Finn squeals out “I—don’t—know!,” eyes sparkling and cheeks pink and flushed.

“You don’t know?” Sami says, in pretend horror. “You really did just come your brains out! You’ve got amnesia! This is terrible! What are we going to do?”

All Finn can say in reply is, “I—don’t—know!,” his laughter getting more hysterical by the moment, the afterglow of such an intense orgasm turning him giddy and goofy.

“I can try shock therapy!” Sami cries, doing his best mad scientist laugh, or at least one he’s pretty sure he heard in a movie, and before Finn can stop him Sami has wriggled downward and positioned his mouth right over Finn’s belly.

“NO!” Finn cries, but to no avail—Finn swears every nerve ending in his body lights up when Sami gets his mouth on Finn’s abs and blows enthusiastically, and Finn absolutely howls laughing.

“You’re the WORST!” Finn shrieks, shoving Sami away, “that’s fucking TORTURE!”

Sami looks up at Finn from between Finn’s legs, eyes shining and cheeks flushed even pinker than Finn’s.

“It seems like it worked,” Sami says, “your memory came back.”

“Fuck off,” Finn says, with no malice behind it, “you fight dirty, you, you…Canadian cheater,” messing up Sami’s hair with both hands before moving his hands up to his own face, giggling helplessly.

“You remember what you promised yet?” Sami asks, sweetly, “or do I need to try again?” and Finn’s eyes go wide as Sami moves back into prime torture position.

“You most definitely do not,” Finn says, putting his hands over as much of his stomach as he can cover, “I remember, really, really I do.”

“Oh yeah?” Sami asks, “What was it, then?”

Finn isn’t really sure why he’s blushing so much as he looks away and mumbles, “You wanna fuck me, you said you wanna, and I, I want you to, please?” but Sami doesn’t seem to mind, scrambling over to the dresser and rummaging till he pulls out a bottle of lube and walks back over to the bed.

Now it’s Sami’s turn to blush as he says, “Um, I was, well…I was thinking maybe you could…,” his eyes darting from Finn to the mirror back to Finn, and Finn gets a very knowing smirk on his face that makes Sami squeak and blush redder.

“Kinky thing,” Finn says, not without affection, “you wanna watch in the mirror, don’t you?”

“I like it,” Sami says, shyly, before he spills out all in a rush, “I mean I wanna see the look on your face but fuck, Finn, I've fucking, I've wanted to fuck you from behind for so _long_ , you’ve got the most amazing fucking ass and your damn _back_ and just…please?”

“You’ve, um, you’ve thought about this, then?” Finn says, the smirk fading off his face and turning to a look of awe, and Sami looks stunned.

“Of course I have,” Sami replies, “you’d probably be…deeply, deeply unsettled by the amount of times, as a matter of fact.”

“Highly flattered, more like,” Finn says, before getting himself down at the foot of the bed and getting up onto all fours, looking at Sami with a ghost of that smirk on his face.

“You gonna fuck me, then?” Finn asks, and Sami is up behind him on the bed in seconds, slowly rubbing and tracing patterns all over Finn’s ass before smacking him once hard, making Finn squeak.

“OK, I have…OK, look, you gotta promise me something, OK?” Finn says, his voice almost serious, in spite of the huge grin that’s twitching the corners of his mouth, threatening to spread across his face, and Sami is immediately concerned.

“Anything, Finn, fuck, we don’t have to do this, you can just—“ Sami starts to say, but Finn shakes his head.

“It’s not that at all,” Finn says, earnestly, “want this too, Sami, trust me, it’s just—“ and Finn is actually blushing and giggling a little bit, “fuck, this is embarrassing, but, just be careful where you grab, huh?”

“What do you mean?” Sami asks, slowly running his hands up so he can tease down Finn’s lower back and over his ass again.

Finn licks his lips and grins, ducking his head a bit, before saying, so quick Sami can barely understand, “just—grab carefully?”

“There’s…there is a lot back here I want to grab,” Sami says, “and bite, if we’re being honest—“ and Sami can’t resist taking a bite at Finn’s ass and Finn squeaks even louder than before.

“That’s fine!” Finn squeals, and Sami bites again with an actual “nom nom nom” sound and Finn starts giggling harder, Sami biting and squeezing and Finn laughing and moaning a little until Sami’s hand wanders near under the curve of Finn’s ass and Finn yells “NO!” so loudly Sami almost falls over.

Sami looks up at Finn in the mirror with knowing eyes, and Finn swallows hard, knowing full well what he’s just set himself up to do.

“Oh please just fuck me,” Finn says, hopefully, and Sami laughs and opens the bottle of lube, squeezing a good amount over his fingers, slicking them up.

“I’ll remember that spot, though,” Sami says, “for future reference,” and before Finn can protest too much, Sami is slowly easing one long slick finger inside of him and Finn gasps at the slow-burning sensation, feeling as always like a bit much at first but that sensation quickly giving over to a feeling of not-quite-enough as Finn relaxes more, Sami moving his finger and curling it just a bit till Finn whispers, “more, Sami?”

Sami doesn’t answer in words, but he slowly adds a second finger alongside the first, and repeats the gentle curling motion for several long, torturously pleasurable moments till Finn shudders, arms trembling, and says through gritted teeth, “fuck me, Sami, please, need it, ready, need you, please?”

The needy moan Sami lets out in response is all the reply Sami needs, and Finn closes his eyes—somehow he’s convinced it’ll feel even better if he can’t see it coming—the darkness making him even more attuned to the slick sounds of Sami lubing himself up, Sami moaning and cursing softly to himself before he feels Sami kneeling behind him.

Sami slowly teases his cock down the crack of Finn’s ass, making Finn gasp, whispering, “open your eyes, Finn, want you to watch this,” and as Finn opens his eyes Sami shifts himself into position, slowly starting to push into Finn, and Finn lets out a shaky “oh, fuck, Sami”—as Sami enters him and shifts his hands up to grip Finn's hips tight, hard enough to bruise.

Sami knows he won’t be able to last terribly long, the sight of Finn, rutting back against him, the muscles of his back flexing, already too much to bear, but looking up in the mirror to see Finn biting at his lip and groaning, his eyes meeting Sami’s in the mirror, shoots the sensation up sky-high, and Sami can scarcely stand it. 

Sami suddenly wraps one arm around Finn’s chest and pulls Finn back against his own chest, the angle shifting so that Sami is deeper inside Finn, Sami’s mouth pressing bruising kisses to Finn’s shoulders and throat, Finn once again very grateful for all of that post-training stretching, though he’s fairly certain Jason Albert never intended it to serve this sort of purpose.

“Look at you,” Sami murmurs, eyes on the mirror, and Finn gazes at their reflection, eyes heavy-lidded, a lazy grin on his face, resting his head back against Sami. “You’re gorgeous, Finn, you’re fucking gorgeous, you feel so good, so fucking good, can’t take it, fucking hell, Finn—“

With that moan, Sami lets Finn go so that he’s back on all fours, and Sami’s pounding into Finn hard and erratic, cursing and moaning, and Finn hears himself moaning right back, begging Sami to come, telling Sami he wants it, needs it, please, please—and Finn feels Sami withdraw from him as he watches it in the mirror, sees Sami’s eyes squeeze tight shut as he strokes himself only a couple of times before finishing hot and sticky all over Finn’s ass and lower back, gasping Finn’s name as he does.

They stay like that, Finn collapsing onto his stomach and Sami kneeling behind him, for a few moments, before Sami opens his eyes and lets out a long, happy sigh.

“Don’t move,” Sami says, “I’ll go get some washcloths, unless you want a shower?”

Finn sighs happily back in response. “It’s a lovely idea,” Finn says, “but I’m not quite sure I’m up for that level of movement.”

Sami laughs and stands up, a bit awkwardly, shifting around Finn’s sprawled legs to get to the bathroom. Finn wants rather badly to roll over onto his back, but that seems awfully rude in someone else’s bed, so he resists the urge till Sami comes back and he feels a warm, wet washcloth against his back, making Finn coo happily.

Sami gently gets Finn cleaned up, briefly hurrying back to the bathroom to drop the rags in the sink, and coming back to see that Finn, still on his stomach, has somehow sprawled enough to cover most of the bed, his feet up on the pillows.

“Finn,” Sami says, grinning, “you gotta move.”

“Don’t think so,” Finn says, airily, “this is my bed now, and it’s quite comfy this way.”

“Finn,” Sami sing-songs, warningly, “you sure you don’t wanna move?”

“I said it’s my bed,” Finn replies, evidently fully back into his brattiest mode, “and I am very, very comf—EEK!”

Sami is eagerly and happily squeezing just under the curve of Finn’s ass on both thighs, and Finn is thrashing madly, squealing giggles.

“Sami—that’s—Sami, please!” Finn shrieks, “I’ll—kill—you! Sami—don’t—fucking stop—”

“Don’t fucking stop? No problem!” Sami replies, squeezing faster, and Finn howls, the shriek of a little brother who’s been trapped by that trick before.

“I’ll move! I’ll move!” Finn begs, and Sami stops at once, cheerily adding, “Oh, good!” as Finn flops like a sulky, pouty fish till he’s face to face with Sami, who leans over and kisses him on the nose, disarming Finn instantly.

“You’re lucky you’re very cute,” Finn grumbles, and Sami blushes immediately.

“Can we get under the covers, at least?” Sami asks, and Finn nods as they squirm themselves up and around enough to get under the covers without actually having to get off the bed, both of them tangling around the other immediately, arms and legs entwining.

“Oh good,” Sami says, sleepily, “you’re a cuddler.”

“Hideo calls me _sukoshi tako_ ,” Finn says, smiling against Sami’s neck, pressing a drowsy wet kiss there as his eyes flutter shut.

“Adrian calls me his octopus, too,” Sami sighs, happily, kissing Finn on the top of the head, as they start to drift off to sleep.


End file.
